Solar energy is the most fundamental source of energy. It produces the gradients responsible for renewable energies such as wind and water, and was responsible for production of the organic matter that now constitutes fossil fuel. Chemical conversion of solar energy to electrical energy occurs with biological photosynthesis and with photovoltaic cells. Both operate in a limited range of the solar spectrum. The present invention is an entirely new system and method for solar to electrical energy transduction that can utilize the entire solar spectrum. The streaming potential and the electrokinetic phenomenon utilized for transduction in this invention, has also been used to produce electrical power from wind power (Starzak, U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,600). The foregoing invention uses the pressure differential caused by the flow of wind (or water) over a surface containing pores with fixed surface charge. The pressure differential draws electrolytic solution on the opposite side into the pores to produce the charge separation and streaming potential and current. This is in contrast with the present invention where the expansion of the electrolytic solution by solar heating forces the electrolytic solution through the pores to produce the charge separation, streaming potential, and streaming current. Since wind creates a pressure differential to draw electrolytic solution through the pores and electrolyte expansion forces electrolytic solution through the pores, both methods of electrolytic solution flow in pores can be combined into a single unit to tap both renewable energy sources.
The invention is constructed in sizes that permit its use on individual buildings or larger energy farms. Its component materials are lightweight to make the invention easy to install and maintain. The component materials are inexpensive and the method of construction allows the commercial device to be produced at a competitive retail cost with a short payback period for energy savings.